Girls Will Be Girls
by PixieRoseCharles
Summary: Rose Weasley and her friends are going to have a fun year at Hogwarts. RW/SM, Roxanne Weasley/OC and a little bit of Albus/OC, James/OC, and Hugo/OC.


This is a new story focused around Rose and Roxanne's love life at Hogwarts.

Characters:

Girls: **Rose Weasley**: 6th Year, Gryffindor. **Roxanne Weasley**: 6th Year, Gryffindor. **Charlotte Peters**: 6th Year, Gryffindor. **Maggie Crane**: 6th Year, Gryffindor. **Simone Levine**: 5th Year, Gryffindor.

Boys: **Scorpius Malfoy**: 6th Year, Ravenclaw. **Wesley Rosenthal**: 7th Year, Ravenclaw. **Albus Potter**: 6th Year, Gryffindor. **James Potter**: 7th Year, Gryffindor. **Hugo Weasley**: 4th Year, Gryffindor.

Minor Characters: **Lily Potter**: 4th Year, Gryffindor. **Louis Weasley**: 3rd Year, Gryffindor. **Dominique Weasley**: 7th Year, Gryffindor. **Lucy and Molly Weasley**: 1st Years, Gryffindor. **Teddy Lupin**: 24, Auror. **Victoire Weasley**: 23, Healer.

Everything is Rowlings, except for my awesome OCs.

* * *

"Hey, Rosie! Happy to be going back?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't,—"

"Awesome. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya, Albus."

_Really?_ I thought as I struggled to get my luggage into the train cab. _He couldn't spare the time for a little conversation? Or help me with my trunk? We are family! We used to be __**best**__ friends._

"Bloody Merlin!" I exclaimed as my trunk slipped onto my foot…or pinky toe to be exact. I grabbed my foot and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to escape. The last thing I wanted was to be all teary for the ride back to Hogwarts. When I cried my eyes got all bloodshot and my face blotchy. I was not an elegant crier, to say the least.

"Oh, my Rosie! Are you okay? Here let me put this trunk up there for you."

I looked up to see my dad lift the trunk with annoying ease. "Thanks dad. Appreciated."

"No problem. So, have you seen any of your friends yet? I thought I just saw Albus jump on the train."

"Oh, yeah. I saw him to. But no, I haven't seen any of my _friends_ yet." Call me childish to make sure to differentiate my friends from Albus, but my pride still stung. Not like my dad took notice. I swear, where drama ensues, I can be sure my dad is at least one hundred kilometers away.

My dad just nodded his head as he scanned the crowd. I looked over to where my family had gathered and could see my Uncle Harry and cousin Teddy doing the same thing. _Aurors_, I thought to myself.

"So, dad," I said, occupying my time until one of my friends showed up. "Ready to have the house to yourself again?"

My dad smirked down at me and pulled me into a side hug. Not so cheesy that I was embarrassed by the gesture. "Oh, Rosie. I will miss you. Besides, I won't have the house _all_ to myself. I have to deal with that pesky brunette over there."

We both looked over at my mother, who was fussing over Teddy. Teddy looked greatly annoyed when she licked her finger and tried to wipe something away from his face. Most likely lipstick from his many admirers. Good thing Victoire wasn't there to see.

"Merlin," my dad said under his breath. "Hermione!" he called as he left my side and strode over to my mum. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

"Oh, sorry." I heard, simultaneously as I was pushed into the side of the train. I uttered a dignified "Uh" as I felt my glasses snap in half as the side of my face collided with train. I closed my eyes and rested where I was, utterly humiliated and completely despondent.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry! Here," said the person, and I felt my glasses lift of my face. "_Reparo_." I felt the glasses being put back on my face. "There. Good as new."

I opened my eyes as I nursed the side of my face. "Gracias." I said, sliding down to the ground.

"Gracias?"

I looked up and was surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy towering over me. "It means "Thanks" in Spanish," I said, a bit breathlessly. Scorpius Malfoy was a Ravenclaw, a bit of a loner, and a complete Hottie. With a capital H.

"You know Spanish?" he asked, looking down at me with a sweet, confused look.

"No," I said, as I pushed myself back up to my feet. "I just watch the telly. You pick up weird things."

"Ahh, a telly," he said, nodding. "I've learned about those in Muggle Studies. Always wanted to see one."

"They are pretty neat. We have one at our home," I said, standing there a bit awkwardly.

I wasn't the most comfortable talking to boys. Especially Hotties with a capital H. I didn't know what to do with my hands. So I stuffed them down my jean pockets. _Roxanne would be so upset with me right now_, I thought. I should be fiddling with my hair or gently touching his arm as I laughed too eagerly at one of his jokes. But if I fiddled with my hair, it would come out of its nice, tight curls that I worked at for over an hour this morning. And Scorpius wasn't saying anything funny.

"So, are you excited about this year? No OWLS, no NEWTS," he said, an easy grin on his face.

"I suppose so. I have a lot on my plate, though. What with prefect duties, Quidditch, my column for the Daily Prophet, and Hugo."

He laughed at the last bit. Hugo was well known at Hogwarts for being a bit of a pill. He and our cousin, Lily, were constantly up to no good.

"Malfoy!" We both turned and saw Albus hanging out of the train. "Come on over, Malfoy. We saved you a spot. Rudy and Jacob are going to play Ultimate Exploding Snap."

I heard Scorpius chuckle. "Well, see you around Rose." And he walked, ever so handsomely, to the cab where Al was.

"Yeah, see you," I said quietly.

_Where are my friends?_ I thought, irritated. It was nearly eleven.

At that moment, Simone appeared in front of me.

"Rosie, what are you doing, lollygagging about? We have a compartment up near the front. We've been waiting for you," she said, as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me away.

When we arrived at the compartment I saw all of my friends, lounging around, looking settled. Charlotte was reading Witch Weekly, Roxanne was painting her fingernails, and Maggie was playing with her owl Frankenstein.

"Hey everyone," I said, as I took my seat next to Roxanne. "Hey, Roxie. How is your brother doing? I didn't see him on the platform." Freddy had a little accident at my Uncle's joke shop the week before.

Roxanne broke out into giggles. "He is fine. Just his ego is bruised."

"Well, that is good. We were worried about him," I said, pulling out my Transfiguration text.

"He was fine. My mom just over-exaggerated," she said, rolling her eyes, between blows on her fingernails. "When do you have to patrol? I wanted you to braid my hair before we got to school."

"I just have to patrol the corridors a few times, sporadically," I shrugged.

Simone chuckled a little from her spot on the floor, and I knew it was because I used the work "sporadically." In first year I made it a point to learn one new word a day and use it in conversation. Overtime, the words became a part of my everyday vocabulary. Simone remembers a few of the words and thinks it is cute when I use one of them.

"So," said Maggie, as she put Frankenstein's cage up on the top rack. "Boys."

We all started laughing. Of course Maggie was thinking about boys. She always thought about boys.

"What about boys?" asked Charlotte, stowing away her magazine. She knew the conversation was going to last a good portion of the trip.

"We like them, they like us. Who are we going to date this year?" Maggie asked the compartment at large. We all started giggling. "Okay girls. I am going to call your name and you are going to say the first bloke's name that pops into your mind. Then, you are going to make it your mission this year to kiss him or date him. Or at least talk to him." I will not point out that she narrowed her eyes at me when she said the last bit. "Ready girls?" We all nodded our acquiescence.

"Simone."

"Tristan Showater."

"Charlotte."

"Albus Potter." We all giggled at this one. She had been in love with Al since first year, and never, ever made a move.

"Maggie. Oh? Me?" Maggie laughed at her own joke. "I choose Marlon Pine." We all nodded our heads in agreement. He was top-notch and a seventh year.

"Roxanne."

"Wesley Rosenthal."

I am pretty sure every one of us gasped.

"Wesley Rosenthal?" asked a shocked Simone. "Isn't he that shy boy who tutored you in Charms last year?"

Roxanne blushed. She _actually_ blushed. And _then_ she started gushing. "I know, I know! He isn't my type at all. But he is just so _nice_. He is really smart and really funny. He gets nervous all the time and has to use his Muggle inhaltor."

"Inhaler," I corrected quickly.

"Right. Inhaler. His long hair is a bit distracting…it always covers his face. But when he pushes it back and when he takes off his glasses, he is just…ugh. Perfect."

"Perfect?" giggled Charlotte.

"Really, he is! I have been writing to him all summer. His replies are never long…but he replies. So that is a good sign, right?"

Maggie shook her head. "Roxie. I just have to say this, and I don't think I am the only one thinking it in this compartment." She took a survey of the room to see we were all listening to her. "Roxie. You are gorgeous. Probably the best looking girl in the school." We all nodded in agreement. Roxie looked like she obviously didn't believe Maggie. "You are top-notch at Quidditch and have a blazing personality to boot. If I didn't love you so much, I would _loathe_ you." We all started giggling, but we completely understood. "You could have any boy in Hogwarts you wanted. I am sure even old Flitwick would grovel at your feet if he thought he had a chance. So…why Wiggly Wesley?"

Roxanne narrowed her eyes. "Don't call him that! That is the stupidest nickname I have ever heard in my life! He doesn't _wiggle_. He just gets the chills and shivers a lot."

"But--," started Charlotte.

"No! I like him. Simple as that, so SOD OFF!" she yelled, and scrambled together all of her stuff and left the compartment without another word.

"Merlin," I said under my breath. "You girls really shouldn't have taken the mickey out of Wesley like that."

All of the girls sat in their seats looking uncomfortable. "We didn't mean to make her mad," said Charlotte quietly.

"I'll go get her," I said, putting my Transfiguration book away. "I'll be right back. Have your apologies ready," I said with a grin as I left.

I searched high and low for Roxie and patrolled the corridor. _Two birds, one stone_, I thought smugly to myself. I said hello to some classmates and some friends I hadn't seen over the summer. I dodged a Flying Pixie from James and broke up a fight between Louis and Reggie Finch-Fletchy. I stopped a little Slytherin cad from teasing Lucy and Molly and I locked Hugo and Lily in their compartment. "For Hogwarts student's safety," was my excuse as I ignored their loud protests through the compartment door.

I found Roxie in the last compartment. To my unfortunate surprise, she was jabbering away to Al. _Oh so he'll talk to her_, I thought to myself, as Al sat there listening intently to Roxie. He didn't look embarrassed to have _her_ for a cousin and a friend. Probably because she was considered "cool." Whatever.

I opened the door and popped my head into the compartment. Rudy and Jacob were sitting quietly in their chairs, nursing their many burn marks (undoubtedly from a harrowing game of Ultimate Exploding Snap). Scorpius sat near the window, reading a huge book. _My kind of man_, I thought to myself.

"Roxie," I said, interrupting her and Albus' conversation. "The girls want to apologize to you."

"Oh, hey Rosie," said Albus. "Roxie was just--."

"So if you want to come on back to our compartment that would be great. You know how Charlotte mopes if she thinks you're upset with her. I don't think I could handle it for another two hours. And I need to do your hair, if you still wanted me to braid it," I said. Yes, I did intentionally ignore Al. Tit for tit, as my Uncle George so eloquently puts it.

"Oh," said Roxie, looking from Al to me. "Sure. Sorry I got so upset back there. It was unfair of them to be that way."

"I know," I said. "He doesn't wiggle. He shivers. I totally understand."

Roxie gave me a huge smile. "Well, boys," she said, enthusiastically as she stood up. "It was great seeing you all. Have a good time at the feast. Go Gryffindor!"

I started laughing as I left the compartment. As I turned back I caught Scorpius' eye and he gave me a little grin.

Scorpius Malfoy.

That is the name I would have said if Maggie asked me.

The feast was boring, as usual. Lucy and Molly were sorted into Gryffindor. No surprise there.

It was when everyone was excused to go up to the dormitories that the fun stuff began.

Wesley Rosenthal was walking by the five us girls as we walked out of the Great Hall. I saw Roxie spot him. She looked down at her shoes, obviously trying to quell the blush I saw rising in her caramel cheeks. She took a moment to calm her nerves. "Wesley! Wesley, over here!" she voiced, a little louder then necessary. I shared a smile with Maggie, but we let it slide because it was obvious how excited she was to see him.

Wesley looked at Roxie; looked behind him to make sure it was really him she was talking to, and waved timidly at her. How cliché. There is only one other Wesley in the school, to my knowledge, and he is a second year and a Hufflepuff. Not like there isn't anything wrong with Hufflepuff…but. Oh, I digress.

We followed Roxie as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"How are you, Wesley? I didn't see you on the train. Did you try the naan during dinner? How exotic, don't you think? I think I ate six pieces. Oh, wow did you get your hair cut? It looks amazing!" And she reached up and ran her fingers through his brown hair.

Poor, shy Wesley didn't know what hit him. He started stuttering what I can only assume was a reply to one of the many questions Roxie bombarded him with.

Roxie took his silence as something it wasn't. "Oh! Not that you didn't look amazing before, you did! Of course! But now you can see your eyes. Well, hidden behind your glasses," and she dissolved into a giggling idiot. She still hadn't let go of his arm.

"Th-thanks," said Wesley, finally, his face the color of a tomato. Up close, and with the haircut, I could see what Roxie was saying. He was rather skinny, but not so tall that he looked like a stick figure. His brown hair was kind of long at the top and cut close around the sides. I remember him having shoulder length hair last year. His glasses had thick black frames that covered a lot of his face. He had a pallid, sickly look about him, but really nice hazel eyes. I looked at our friends and noticed they were sizing him up as well.

We had reached the staircase that led to Gryffindor. If Charlotte hadn't grabbed Roxie's shoulder and led her the right way, Roxie may have followed Wesley all the way to Ravenclaw Tower. As Roxie noticed she was being tugged away from Wesley she started saying her goodbyes.

"Well, have a goodnight Wesley. It's so good to see you again. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. Maybe we can talk about you tutoring me again this year? Are you good at Transfiguration? Or DADA? Or Divination? Do you take Divination? It is a useless subject, but I decided on that instead of Ancient Runes. Not that I couldn't handle Ancient Runes…it is just the workload…I have Quidditch, you know. I'm not stupid or anything. Just time constrained."

Wesley was standing at the bottom of the stairs gaping up at us, while Roxie jabbered on and on while being led away by Charlotte.

"Bye Wesley," I said, as we turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

"B-Bye," I heard him say.

"Bye Wesley!" hollered Roxie, amidst giggles from students who witnessed her love-struck self.

"Oh my Merlin," said Simone as we finally made it into the common room. "What was that? You are insane."

"Isn't he just great?" cooed Roxie, walking aimlessly around the room. "Do you think he likes me? Oh, I hope he likes me! Could you tell?"

"Umm," I started to say.

"He couldn't get a word in edgewise, even if he had the cajones to say anything," laughed Maggie. "You sounded like a bumbling idiot. You do realize you asked him like, twelve questions and didn't let him answer one of them. All he said was 'Th-thanks' and 'B-Bye'!"

Simone, Charlotte, and I laughed hysterically at Maggie's impersonation of Wesley's stutter.

"I'm in love!" exclaimed Roxie as she flopped down on the couch near the fireplace.

"Who are you in love with?" asked James, who had just walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitory.

"Wesley Rosenthal," she said, proudly.

James stood there for a moment, thinking about it. Then he started to nod his head. "Good bloke, good bloke. Bit of a shy fellow though, isn't he?"

"Roxie just about ate him alive a few minutes ago!" laughed Simone.

"Don't scare him away Roxie," said James, knowledgably. "He might not be able to handle you. You have to work your way in _slowly_."

"He tutored me all last year! And we corresponded during the summer," she said. "We are _practically_ going out."

"Really?" asked James. "What did his letters say? 'Roxie- I hope you are having a good summer. From, Wesley.'"

We all started laughing, all of us except Roxie.

"He said more than that. Not much more, but he is a man of few words. I can work with it!"

"I'm sure he likes you, Roxie," I said, soothingly. "Just be a bit more relaxed and calm around him."

"I'll try," she said. "But every time I see him I just want to push him into a broom closet and suck his face off."

We all laughed hysterically again.


End file.
